


The Pack's Pact

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Fenrir Greyback, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Grey Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Neutral Harry Potter, Neutral Hermione Granger, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Hermione Granger, Sub Luna Lovegood, Sub Remus Lupin, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Voldemort gives Draco, Lucius, and Severus to Fenrir. Instead of killing them, Fenrir turns them. On the other side of things, Harry is rescued by Hermione, Remus, and Luna, but are they fast enough to save his life. What happens when these two groups collide.





	1. Becoming Wolf

**~Malfoy Manor~ **

Draco stared up into the sky wondering what he had done to become one of Lady Luck’s playthings. Between him and Potter they had some of the best and worst luck he had ever seen. Really, it had taken a downward spiral since the Ministry incident in fifth year. The Dark Lord had been furious at his father for his failure there. Then, the Mad Dark One had murdered his mother for trying to keep him from having to take the Dark Mark. Draco was furious, which caused him to fail the tests needed for Snake Face to consider him for his ranks. The final straw to place him in his current condition was Severus “accidentally” ruining a patch of poisons His Royal Darkness needed.

So Draco was outside. He had been spending more time on the grounds of his family's land. His wolf seemed to like it. After the latest “failure” from Severus, Voldemort had decided to make an example of him, Draco, and Lucius. All three had been given to Fenrir Greyback. However, instead of tearing them all to shreds, Fenrir had shifted and turned them all. Life had been interesting after that. Now that the Malfoy family was “disgraced”, Voldemort had moved on to a new Manor. This had allowed Lucius to invite the whole of Greyback’s pack to live on the Malfoy’s land of which they had plenty to spare.

Draco had discovered a great deal in the short time since being turned. One, Fenrir was nothing like the vicious rumours about the man. The man truly cared about his pack and the welfare of all werewolves. Two, he had turned them because they were powerful and useful. All three had become Dominant wolves, but not Alphas. Fenrir promised to help them find mates. Three, Fenrir had originally joined the Dark Lord because he was promised equality for dark creatures once Voldemort was ruling Great Britain. Now Greyback wasn’t so sure the insane man would keep his word. Not that he was turning light, mind you. That side was still fully against their kind. Neither was he fully in line with Voldemort. 

These things are what led them to where they are now. Lucius had the political power to start making sure werewolves and other dark creatures were treated better. He was also better motivated to do so by being one himself. Severus was now devoting much of his time into researching a cure, or at least a way to be less at war with the wolf side of their nature. He had dragged Draco, who was a potion prodigy, into helping him. Draco had only had one full moon since his turning. However, just that one night with all the other wolves had brought him closer to them than he had ever been with most of his schoolmates. It was a weird yet comforting feeling. He was only sad that he hadn’t found his mate. Ok, so his wolf was sad, but he felt strangely in tune with his wolf.

“Draco” he heard calling from behind him, “I think I have found the answer”

**~Number 4~**

Harry was in a world of pain. He had been forced back to the Dursleys yet again at the end of the school year. He was desolate at the loss of Sirius. Every night was plagued with nightmares and every day was more chores and abuse. This particular beating was courtesy of him having a nightmare hallucination while cleaning, causing him to break one of Petunia’s vases. Vernon had taken great pleasure in beating him senseless. He had woken up hours later with a concussion, several broken ribs, and he thought he might be bleeding internally. Moving very slowly and with so much effort he blacked out twice, Harry got his D.A. galleon from under the loose floorboard under his bed. He was able to send a quick SOS before succumbing once more to blackness.

**~Grimmauld Place~**

Hermione was pacing furiously in her room at Order Headquarters. Just moments ago she had felt her pocket warm up and discovered her D.A. galleon glowing fiercely. It was blood red, the color for immediate danger and the magical signature was Harry’s. Hermione was frantic trying to determine what to do. Which of the adults would even believe her. “Oh, this galleon is informing me Harry is in trouble”  _ Yeah right! _ She stopped suddenly. Remus would believe her. That wolf would do anything to keep his cub safe. She needed someone else from the D.A. as well. Ron wasn’t a great choice, he was still dealing with the effects of the brain tentacle things in the DOM. There was also the fact things were still strained since the fourth year and the tournament. Honestly, her three best choices were Neville, Ginny, or Luna as all three were in the building and honestly cared for Harry.

She grabbed her emergency stash, which was a beaded bag full of potions, money, clothes, food and even a tent. As she left the room, she wasn’t surprised to find Luna in the hallway, her usual airy expression gone. 

“He needs us.”

Hermione had stopped questioning how Luna knew things she shouldn’t years ago. Their little group had learned to trust and follow her bouts of insight. Harry and Neville were probably the only two who truly understood her unusual way of speaking. Hermione grabbed Luna by the arm as they went in search of Remus. They found him in the library, and quickly explained the situation to him. The three slipped out of Grimmauld Place without attracting any attention and Remus apparated them all to Privet Drive a little ways away from Number 4.

**~Number 4~**

After popping in, Remus moved to where Mundungus was supposed to be keeping watch. He found the disgusting thief asleep. Waking him, Remus sent him on his way, saying it was his turn to take watch. Once Dung apparated away, Remus motioned the girls to follow him. Hermione cast a  _ Revelio _ on the house, allowing them to discover there was only one occupant. An  _ Alohamora _ moved them inside and they followed the spell up to the second floor. Remus struggled to hold back Moony as he saw the seven locks and cat flap on the door his cub was behind. Using his strength, he merely ripped the door from its frame. Both girls screamed at the sight before them. Harry was unconscious on the floor, laying in a pool of blood, vomit, and other bodily fluids. Remus cast several spells in rapid succession to clean Harry and the floor of the mess before levitating Harry up and stripping him so that Luna and Hermione could begin to work. All three had tears in their eyes as Luna began pouring potions into Harry and Hermione was using Dittany on his many wounds to seal them up. After they got the bleeding taken care of, they realized none of them was trained enough to cast diagnostic spells on Harry to see if there was more damage.

“We need to get him to Poppy” Remus was pacing still trying to contain his rage.

“She would only tell Dumbledore, who would send Harry right back here. Just like he has every summer”

Remus looked at Hermione aghast. “You mean he knew. How long has this been going on?”

Luna looked over at Harry. “Since he was six. His relatives are hounded by nargles and blibbering humdingers.”

“We need to get him somewhere and soon.”

“What about his cousin Andromeda? She is a healer at St. Mungo’s, right?”

Remus’ eyes flashed amber. “That’s right.”

With that they made plans to move Harry. However, as they stepped outside, all four were hit with stunners from all sides. The last thought Remus had was as he smelled a scent and his mind screamed  _ “Alpha!” _


	2. Secrets and Sincerity

**Malfoy Manor**

Severus was glad for the peace and quiet he was offered once he had been turned. Honestly, Fenrir was not the man the stories claimed he was. No doubt the man was huge and intimidating, but he sincerely cared for his pack. The Alpha maintained a firm grip on his pack, but it was meant more to keep them safe. Severus had been allowed to maintain his owl order potion business. Aside from his business, he provided potions for the pack and continued research on a cure for the insanity that plagued most bitten werewolves. Severus started by looking at the differences in the blood of pureblood born werewolves (those that could trace back their werewolf blood at least 7 generations), first generation born werewolves (those born of two bitten werewolves), first generation bitten (werewolves bitten by purebloods), and second generation bitten (werewolves bitten by other bitten werewolves). 

So far his findings found the pureblood wolves were rarely affected by the insanity werewolves were known for. It seemed the only time they did was if they had fought an infected wolf, and been bitten or scratched while doing so. Wolves bitten by pureblooded wolves also seemed less inclined to be infected at first change, but also seemed more susceptible to contracting whatever it was. This could be seen in himself, Draco, and Lucius, who all seemed to hold onto their sanity if not their humanity on full moons. This was thanks to being turned by Fenrir, who was a born pureblood werewolf.

Recently, he had a breakthrough after thinking back to his muggle school days and lessons about animals. While still sentient and vastly more intelligent, when transformed, wolves were closer to the actual beast than to humans. In fact, properly transformed, werewolves looked like huge cousins to the wolves of the wild. It was either by being infected or by taking the nasty Wolfsbane potion that a werewolf would not have a complete transformation. Severus’s new discovery, or rediscovery was the disease known to Muggles as rabies. After collecting blood samples from a range of animals and infected wolves, Severus had determined the infected wolves were indeed afflicted by a mutation of rabies. 

Today, he was testing a new potion that would hopefully cure the effects of the disease and allow bitten wolves to live as their pureblooded cousins. Severus was a man who rarely showed much joy or elation. However, as he peered through his microscope at the infected blood and watched the potion completely eradicate the disease, he couldn’t help but give a whoop at his success. This was going to change so many lives, including a number of their own pack. He would never admit it aloud but their pack had grown on him in the short time he had been turned. It had given him a sense of family he had not experienced before. He headed outside, where he knew his beloved godson was enjoying the summer weather. If anyone could share his love of potions it was Draco. Stepping out through the gardens, he saw the young blonde.

“Draco, I think I have found the answer.”

There were a few other wolves out on the grounds, although none were close enough to here this exclamation. Fenrir was also not around as he had left with Lucius, Marcus, and Arturos. That left Jason, the pack’s Beta, in charge. 

“That is amazing Uncle Sev. What do you think finally did it?”

The two were quickly pulled into a discussion of the ingredients that Severus had used as well as the brewing method for this particular batch. There was a crack of apparition behind them. Both their heads and wands snapped toward the sound, only lowering them when they recognised the four missing members. Severus’s sharp eyes instantly took in the unconscious forms each pack member carried. He knew the Potter brat by sight, but was surprised to see two more students and a former Marauder as well. Hermione, Luna, and Remus, merely looked stunned, but his new enhanced senses could smell the blood coming from the small boy. As a trained mediwitch, Severus knew that Fenrir would need him. He made his way over before Fenrir could even call his name. He grimaced at the poor patchwork healing that had been attempted. They quickly moved inside setting those captured in various chairs, while Severus transfigured a medical cot for Harry.

“What happened?” he inquired, as he began casting diagnostic spells. Frowning at the first results he was getting, he cast a more intensive spell. It disturbed him what he was seeing. The Potter brat was supposed to be spoiled but some of these injuries were from just days after his precious Lily had been killed. They also were not your typical childhood injuries. His eyes settled on one section that had him freezing in place, eyes wide.

_ Forced abortions: 3 (September 2, 1991; September 4, 1993; March 12, 1996) _

Another line caught his eye.

_ Magical blocks:  _

_ Intelligence, 50% _

_ Magic core, 75% _

The final straw was the next line.

_ Obliviations: 128 (starting 1985) _

“Alpha, we need to wake his friends. He won’t survive unless he is turned. His injuries are too extensive for magic to heal and his core is almost depleted on top of having blocks placed on him. They need to make this decision for him.”

Fenrir looked at his potion master and main healer with slight concern showing on his gruff features. Voldemort wanted the boy alive, but to turn him made him part of the pack. Fenrir could scent that the boy was special. Behind the blood, scars, and lingering dark magic. lingered a scent that gave him pause. This was bigger than just his decision to make as it would affect the entire pack. He gave a howl calling everyone to the room they were in and waited for everyone to show up. Once they did, he began to speak.

“There is a decision to be made. Normally, I would just make the choice but this will greatly impact all our lives. Earlier, my son finally left his hiding place and I took a few of our pack to collect him. He had three pups with him. One of whom was Harry Potter, who has been beaten and will not live without being turned. If I turn him, he becomes pack. The Dark Lord wants this boy, but if he is pack I will not give him up. There is strong evidence that he would be a submissive male and I would be claiming him as mine. I do not have faith that the Dark Lord will keep his word to help our kind after the war. Harry Potter is powerful in magic and in name. If he joins us, we might not only survive but also gain more freedoms. Either way, we will have to fight.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Not only was this a lot to process, but Alpha had never asked for their input as a whole before. Soon the wolves were speaking up and asking questions. It was decided that they needed to hear from the three healthy ones with Harry. With a swish of his wand, Severus awoke Remus, Hermione, and Luna. All three were instantly on the defensive and grabbing for wands that were not there. Both girls shrunk back in fear to be met with the whole of Fenrir’s pack. Remus spoke first.

“Where’s Harry? What have you done with him?” A low growl escaped at the idea of his pup in their hands. It suddenly cut off as the very large Fenrir moved towards him. 

“My son, we have not harmed him.” Catching the unbelieving look from all three. “It is true my pup, you were stolen from me when you were three. You have been lied to, and I would never purposefully harm one you have claimed as a pup, as I can smell on Harry, you have. He is dying. My healer says being turned is the only thing that can save him now and it must be done soon. If you agree to it he will become part of the pack as will you. We will protect him from the Dark Lord, if that is the case. I always protect my pack.”

“You will be turning us as well then, correct? I refuse to leave Harry and I think we will be happy here. All of us get mates in the end. The feathersprites say so.”

Everyone, including Remus and Hermione, turned to look at the blond girl who had spoken so airily.

“Well Harry says Luna is never wrong. So I give consent too, so long as we are turned as well. Harry will need us. It’s not like Dumbledore ever gives a shit about him. No, Remus, are you seriously going to defend the man with Harry lying there dying? That old goat sends him back there every year despite Harry telling him how bad it was.”

Remus’s jaw snapped shut at that. His pup was dying and Dumbledore was the one that had kept sending Harry back to those disgusting people. Moony had been right all along, constantly fighting against the old bastard. Remus took a deep breath and released it.

“Do it.” 


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and the group goes through there first change.

**~Malfoy Manor~**

As Harry was slowly coming to awareness, he heard hushed voices near him. Despite the fact that they were whispering it seemed he could hear every word clearly.

“Should we have done this?

“We had to Remus, I couldn’t lose my brother and neither could Luna. Plus, Luna says we will find out mates and true family here. Aren’t you tired of being alone? I bet Harry is. I know I had parents, but every year they get busier and pull away from me the more I dive into being a witch.”

“Daddy isn’t really there either. We will be happy here, and you can stop fighting Moony. Those potions are more poison than helpful anyways. You were slowly killing yourself.”

Before Remus could respond to that, Harry sat up snapping his eyes open.

“Remus, you have to stop.”

Suddenly, three sets of arms were wrapped around him. An emotional conversation followed. All of them were crying by the end of it. The three told Harry that he was now a werewolf, along with the two girls. He cried harder when he realised just how far his two friends were willing to go for him. Then Remus told him that Moony had now fully adopted Harry as his pup along with both girls. All three teens hugged him tight. 

“So have we gone through a full moon yet. Where are we, are we safe?”

“You will always be safe in my pack lovely” 

Harry jumped as a gravelly voice answered from the doorway. He looked back to see a towering bulky man behind him. Fenrir stood almost seven feet tall and was a mountain of muscle. His dark hair was cropped close, almost looking military in cut. His eyes were like steel in color but held no madness or animosity. In fact, Harry thought he saw a flicker of compassion, and was that lust? Then it was gone and the man took a few steps into the room.

“I promise all of you, that as long as you call the pack home, you will be protected and treated like family. I ask only that you obey me as Alpha. If the blond is correct you will all find your other half here and then our pack will grow. Severus has created a potion. At first he thought it was a cure. Upon further testing, while it does not destroy or remove the wolf, it does destroy the disease that causes so many of our kind to go mad. It also allows you to connect more with your wolf half which becomes almost an animagus form. If you treat it as such, full moons will not cause you discomfort. The next full moon is in three days. As Alpha, I demand your first turning to be with the pack. This will allow the rest to accept you and you will hopefully find your mates.”

With that, Fenrir turned and left the room. He wanted to give his newest pack members, and his mate time to deal with what he had informed them of. His mate also needed to recover more before his first change. Fenrir would have to be careful. His pretty mate had a hard life. Harder than many werewolves had. Fenrir saw that his submissive had the eyes of a warrior however. This was good as it meant his mate was strong and not broken, Harry did have scars though. Both inside and out, he would have to take things slow and let Harry get used to the idea of being his mate. He had spent a long time without a mate, ever since wizards had killed his first and their children. Fenrir hoped Harry wanted kids.

**~Outside Malfoy Manor, three days later~**

Three days had gone by quickly. Harry was taking a plethora of potions. Potions made by none other than Severus Snape. Harry quickly forgave the dour man after a particularly hard conversation about their individual pasts and what had happened between them at Hogwarts. His little group also met a few times with Draco and Lucius. It was easier to hear them and forgive them after hearing their stories. The story Draco told of his mother’s murder had the other three teens crying and hugging him. He tried to pull away at first, but they held on tighter and it finally let something snap inside of him. He truly grieved for the first time which broke his father’s heart. Father and son stood in an embrace for the first time since Draco was little. They just held each other and cried and finally let go. After that, both men were a bit more open with their emotions.

Now everyone stood outside. Harry was finally up and moving about. All three new wolves were a little nervous and Remus wasn’t doing much better. This would be his first moon without Wolfsbane. He had no idea what to expect. He was shaken from his thoughts as a potion was thrust at him.

“W-what?”

“It will purge the last of the poison from your system as you change. You should be able to truly connect with Moony after tonight. Please take it as acceptance of a truce between us for what happened in the past. We are a pack now.”

Remus looked on mouth agape, as Severus stood in front of him. Finally, his brain kicked back on. “Yes, your right, and I am sorry for all that the Marauders did to you back then. Hopefully we can move forward.”

Anything else was cut off as Fenrir howled. Once he had the eyes of his pack he spoke.

“We have new members joining us tonight. Stay by them and help them hunt. If you find one of them to be your mate, do nothing this night except show them how we are as a pack. They are new and young. They will know by instinct that they are yours. However, we are not just instinct. Give them a chance to learn who you are and get to know you. There will be no taking without consent in this pack, or you will answer to me. Now strip and let us join in the hunt tonight.”

The gathered group began stripping. Harry looked around in fear at first but he noticed that quite a few of the pack had just as many scars as he did. He also remembered Remus’ warning about how bad the change could be if you were still in clothes. Seeing Remus and Luna unabashedly removing their clothes, he and Hermione were quick to follow their example. They all remembered their Alpha’s warning to not fight the change. Suddenly, Harry felt as if his whole body was getting hot, he fell forward onto his hands as the transformation overtook him. He noticed he was on all fours, instead of on two like Remus in third year. When he looked over to Remus, Instead of seeing the black monster who nearly ate him and Hermione, he saw a lovely sandy colored wolf who seemed very confused. Hermione was a deep chestnut brown color, and Luna was pure white in color. Craning his neck he was able to see that he was a deep reddish brown in coloration. 

Four wolves approached his little group. Two were pure white, one was silver and the last was black as night. The silver was by far the largest wolf in the whole pack standing bigger than even a Clydesdale horse. Harry bowed his head to this wolf as his instincts screamed Alpha, then he caught the scent of the silver and instead it screamed mate. The wolf side of his mind was happy and he even pranced a little as Fenrir came over and nudged him. The Harry side of him was a little scared, but he decided to let the wolf override that for now. He would deal with it once he was human again. Fenrir let loose with a loud howl as the pack joined in and then he took off at a run, leading the pack on a hunt through the woods on the property. For the new wolves, it was an amazing experience. Harry specifically felt a freedom he had only felt before while flying. He howled out in joy as he ran with his new family into the night.


End file.
